Gaje XD
by Rainessia Marine-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah gaje antara Boboiboy dan Ying xD dan yah this is birthday fic for Aiko Chiharu /tepuk kaki/ *dihajar* HBD yaaa Aiko Chiharu wish you all the best! Maaf kalo pendek ficnya :3 yasudah silahkan dibaca xD *dihajar*


**Judul: Gaje XD**

**Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy dkk bukan punya saya yesss tapi mereka itu punya Animonsta xD saya cuma pinjem chara doang.

**Cast:** Boboiboy and Ying

**Genre:** Friendship (mungkin)

**Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung nentuin ratingnya xD *dihajar*)

**Length:** kaga tau saya, nyahahaha xD *plakk*

**Warning:** gaje, typo bertebaran, abal2, bikin pusing, OOC akut, dll

**Summary:** nggak ada *dooorr* *ditembak*

Don't like? Don't read.

This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebuah topi dinosaurus yang selalu melekat di kepalanya dan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang bermodel twintail dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya sedang duduk di sebuah taman.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya diam saja tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Sampai kapan mau diam saja?" tanya si gadis yang mulai lavar *plakk* -ralat- mulai bosan maksudnya.

"Sampai ada bidadari turun dari langit." jawab si pemuda asal sambil nunjuk-nunjuk langit yang membuat si gadis kesal.

"Yakk! Dasar kau ini, jadi untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari, Boboiboy?" tanya si gadis kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mencakar wajah pemuda yang menurutnya sok tampan itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Boboiboy itu hanya nyengir. Ia menatap was-was pada sang gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Aku menyuruhmu kemari hanya untuk meminta bantuanmu, Ying." jawab Boboiboy sambil nyengir. Jantungnya udah dag-dig-dug-seerr, takut kalau si gadis bakalan marah.

Ternyata pemuda dan gadis itu adalah Boboiboy dan Ying.

"Bantuan apa? Bantuan makanan gratis?" tanya Ying. Tawanya meledak setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Boboiboy yang menurutnya benar-benar perlu dikasihani. (*digiles golem tanah*)

"Kau ini selalu saja meledekku, kau bisa bantu aku tidak?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Oke-oke, memangnya kau mau minta bantu apa?" tanya Ying mulai serius.

"Tolong bantuin aku angkat barang-barangku ke rumahku yang baru dong, aku tidak bisa kalau sendirian." mohon Boboiboy dengan wajah melas. Sebenarnya Boboiboy sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat pertama kali mengajak Ying kemari pagi tadi. 'Pasti setelah ini Ying akan mengamuk.' batin Boboiboy.

"WHAT? HELLO, AKU INI CEWE MASA DISURUH ANGKAT BARANG-BARANG BERAT KAYAK BEGITU?" seketika Ying mencak-mencak (?) sambil teriak gaje.

Nyali Boboiboy menciut seketika.

"Tapikan, tenaga sama kelakuanmu itu seperti cowo." ucap Boboiboy pelan. Tapi sayang, Ying masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau anggap aku ini cowo yah?" tanya Ying yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Suasana seketika menjadi dingin, dengan aura hitam yang cukup mencekam keluar dari tubuh Ying.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." setelah berkata begitu Boboiboy langsung ngacir sebelum digaplok sama Ying.

"YAKK! Boboiboy!" teriak Ying sambil berlari mengejar Boboiboy.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**

**A/N** : Wkwkwk, gaje amat yak, nih ff melintas begitu aja di otak rada vea saya makanya saya tulis.

Kalo baca hati-hati ini bisa membuat kalian mual, isi ffnya kaga nyambung, wkwkwk.

Dan ohhh malang sekali dirimu Boboiboy diamuk sama Ying.

Boboiboy: Ini semua salahmu dasar! Author vea.

Ayumu: Yaampun kenapa banyak banget yang ngatain saya vea *nangis ketjeh*

Ying: Apa-apaan ini Ayumu-chan?

Ayumu: Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya benda aneh yang melintas di otak ajaib saya xD

Boboiboy &amp; Ying: *sweatdrop*

Oke abaikan ke-gaje-an saya di atas. Dan yah ini adalah Birthday fic for my little angel, Aiko Chiharu ^^ HBD yaa, Iko... Maaf kalau ficnya rada aneh dan gaje, Nee-chan lagi gak mood bikin yang romance-romance karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Nee-chan... Dan yah jadinya beginilah fic alakadarnya(?) yang gaje xD mana nih fic pendek lagi :3 sekali lagi maaf ya, Iko.

Sekali lagi, HBD My little angel, Aiko Chiharu. Wish you all the best ^^

Saya pamit dulu ya!

Jadi akhir kata...

**Mind to review?**

*ngilang bawa panci*


End file.
